


dizziness

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [10]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching, dying, flailing, tweeting Gigi (in that order), Fitz texts Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dizziness

**Author's Note:**

> [Three Sentence Fiction Prompt](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html)  
>  Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Fitz, dying from dizziness

It is infuriating that this happened on SUNDAY and Darcy went completely radio silent on him and Gigi so that they end up finding out on Lizzie's vlog along with the rest of the world. So Fitz congratulates himself on being still able to breath after watching it, let alone able to post his reaction on Twitter until Gigi tweets at him; answering her takes only a minute, and for a moment Fitz considers calling Darcy to demand elaboration; then again, Gigi has been calling, texting and tweeting since the weekend and Darcy hasn't bothered to do anything but favourite her tweet in a most un-Darcy-like manner. In the end, Fitz sends Darcy a text, just as a reminder that their secret is out now, he can't hide from them forever, though he knows that his friend would choose to ignore it (Fitz can't blame him, he has better things to do): _Way to up your game, Darce._


End file.
